Strawberry Panic Episode 3 New Student
by Nagisa452
Summary: A new student arrives at Miator. When Shizuma meets this new girl, she begins to have feelings toward her. Does this mean Shizuma will love someone else?


Strawberry Panic

Episode 29

"New Student"

It's the first day of classes, and everyone is nervous about how their classes will turn out. Tamao and Nagisa sit together discussing which classes they will have together. Hikari and Amane began the breakfast with a prayer, while everyone finished their breakfast, Amane began telling all of the students where their classes are. "And one more thing, we have a new student coming to Miator today, I'm sure Miator will greet their new student well." Amane finishes as everyone claps and everyone begins talking about the new student. "I wonder if she is really pretty?" a girl from Spica asks. "I wonder if she will be the topic of school, like Nagisa-oneesama was." Kizuna says to Kagome. "Percival thinks so." Kagome says. Later in Shizuma's office. "Hey Sister-Hanazono, have you heard of the new student coming?" Shizuma says while signing some papers. "Somewhere around 10:00 am, I believe" the council member responds. "Well we should greet her when she arrives, and introduce her to the Etoiles." Shizuma says while standing from her desk and walks to door. "Let's go." Shizuma says.

Shizuma and the Student council members of Miator stand at the entrance to Miator, waiting for the new student to arrive. Two minutes after they arrived, the new student had arrived at the entrance. "Welcome to Miator, I'm the Head-sister Hanazono Shizuma. What is your name?" Shizuma asks the new student." Rokujou Naomi, thank you for welcoming me here, sister-hanazono." Naomi says as she greets Shizuma. "Oh are you related to Rokujou Miyuki?" Shizuma asks. "Yes I am, I'm her little sister. She told me about this place and I'm glad I got to come." Naomi responds. "Well Naomi-san if you follow me, we can introduce you to the Etoiles, the representatives of the three schools." The student counsel member says. "Ok" Naomi says. As the Miator student counsel members and Naomi walk over to Spica, Shizuma stays stunned by Naomi's appearance. "She's…She's beautiful. No I can't fall in love with someone other than my Nagisa." Shizuma says to herself while walking away

An hour later, back at the lounge, Tamao, Nagisa, and Chiyo sit together eating lunch and talk about how there classes went. "Oh, my Geometry class seems so difficult." Nagisa says as she moans about her fifth year Geometry class. "Don't worry Nagisa-chan; I will help you if you have problems." Tamao says trying to raise Nagisa's spirits. "Thank you Tamao-chan. Say Chiyo-chan how did your second year French class go?" Nagisa asks. "Oh it went fine, thank you for asking Nagisa-oneesama." Chiyo says. "So has anyone seen the new student yet?" Chiyo asks. "No I haven't, how about you Nagisa-chan?" Tamao responds and then asks Nagisa. "Hmmm, no not yet. I wonder who she is." Nagisa responds. "Hey look there she is now!" Chiyo says as she sees Naomi walks in. "Hello welcome to Miator, I'm Aoi Nagisa." Nagisa says as she greets the new student. "I'm Suzumi Tamao." Tamao says. "And I'm Tsukidate Chiyo." Chiyo says. "Hi, I'm Rokujo Naomi. I am a fifth year. Thank you for welcoming me here Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan, Chiyo-chan." Naomi says. "Hey would you like to eat lunch with us, Naomi-chan?" Nagisa asks. "Oh thank you Nagisa-chan, if you don't mind." Naomi replies. So then, the four of them had lunch discussing what classes they had. After lunch the four of them went to their classes, Tamao and Nagisa went to their clubs. Since the clubs are not school related, Nagisa had joined a cooking club at Lulim

"Oh, I'm glad that I joined this cooking club, right Chikaru-sama!" Nagisa says with excitement. "Yes I'm very glad that you joined Nagisa-san. I just wish that you would join out Transformation club too." Chikaru says. "I think you would be cute in our club." Chikaru finishes. "Thank you Chikaru-sama, I will think about joining." Nagisa says. Later at the Literature club, Tamao continues reciting her wonderful poetry to the rest of the members. Chiyo had joined the cooking club at Miator, but because she did not know, that Nagisa joined the Lulim cooking club, Chiyo was a little disappointed. "Hmmm…I wonder if I should bake some cookies for tonight's tea party." Chiyo asks herself. "Maybe I should bake something for Nagisa-oneesama?" Chiyo thinks with joy. Meanwhile, Shizuma was helping Naomi get to know where everything is around school. "Naomi-san, this is the school library. If you need help finding something, you can ask the student librarians." Shizuma says as they walk through the doors of the library. "Thank you for showing me around Sister-Hanazono" Naomi says. "Its part of my job, but the Etoile is the one who should be showing you around." Shizuma says. "But I'm glad that you get to show me around, Hanazono-sama." Naomi says with joy. Shizuma stairs back at Naomi, with a confused look on her face.

Later that night, Nagisa, Tamao, Chiyo, Hikari, and Yaya had their tea party. Nagisa brought the cookies that she made at the cooking club, and Chiyo brought the cookies she made for Nagisa and Tamao. "Thank you Chiyo-chan for the cookies, they're delicious!" Nagisa says eating the cookies. "Your welcome, Nagisa-oneesama." Chiyo says. "These cookies you made are really good too, Nagisa-san." Hikari says. "Thank you Hikari-chan." Nagisa replies. While they have their tea party, Shizuma is staring outside her window. "Why, why do I have these feelings? The same feelings I had for Nagisa when I first saw her. Why?" Shizuma asks herself. While Shizuma wonders about her feelings, Hikari, Yaya, and Chiyo left Tamao and Nagisa's room to their dormrooms for bed. Nagisa and Tamao also went to bed after they said goodnight.

The next morning, Nagisa and Tamao met up with the Etoiles' and said their good mornings, while on their way to the cafeteria; Tsubomi had stopped them and asked where Hikari went. "So why do you want to know where Hikari-chan is, Tsubomi-chan?" Tamao asks with curiosity. "Oh no particular reason, I just want to say hello to my fellow Etoiles." Tsubomi responds defensively. "Well see you Tamao-chan. Nagisa-chan." Tsubomi says as she heads down the hall. "Hmmm, she sure is defensive isn't she Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asks, laughing. "Hehe, yes Tsubomi-chan is pretty defensive isn't she, now that you think about it." Tamao responds also while laughing with Nagisa. So then, the two of them continue off toward the cafeteria for breakfast all of the students went to their classes, Tamao and Nagisa went to their Geometry class, Chiyo went to her second French class. "Ok class we have a new student joining our Geometry class, her name is Rokujou Noami. She's 15 years old and is the little sister of our beloved last year student council president, Rokujou Miyuki." the teacher Mikazuki says. "So let's all give her a big welcome, Naomi-san you can sit right in front of Tamao-san there." Mikazuki continues. "Thank you very much Mikazuki-senpai." Naomi says. "Hey Naomi-chan, I'm glad your in our class." Nagisa says. "Thank you Nagisa-chan, I'm glad I am here too." Naomi says. "Ok class, today we will begin our first lesson with triangles." Mikazuki says as she begins writing on the board.

So then after Geometry class was over, Nagisa, Tamao, and Naomi went to the lounge for lunch. As they ate, they all walked about what they were going to do this weekend, since it was the beginning of spring. "Oh now that spring is here I can begin to find new inspiration for my poems." Tamao says with excitement. "That's a good idea Tamao-chan, for me I can't wait to see the Cherry Blossoms, they are just so pretty." Nagisa asks looking over at Naomi. "I don't know yet, maybe I'm looking forward to the nice warmth of spring and the cool air from the sea coming in." Naomi says with a smile on her face. "Oh that's a great inspiration for my poem. Hey would you like to come to our tea party tonight in our room. I'd like you to meet some of our other friends; one of them is the Etoile from St. Spica." Tamao says. "That would be great, if you don't mind that is." Naomi says looking a bit nervous. "No we don't, we would love to have you there." Nagisa says. "Really? Ok then I'll be there." Naomi says with a smile on her face.

Later that night Nagisa, Tamao, Chiyo, Hikari, Yaya, and Naomi were there at the tea party. "It's really nice to meet you Naomi-chan." Hikari says. "Thank you Hikari-chan, it's nice to meet you too, and its nice to meet all of you." Naomi replies. "Hehe I'm glad I have so many friends." Naomi continues. "Were glad that we have you as our friend, Naomi-chan. If you ever need something just asks and we will help." Tamao says. "Thank you, this place seems like a really great place." Naomi says


End file.
